Rogg Tobo
Biography Born to Agg and Cassa Tobo in 234AA, Rogg Tobo became the first son, and heir, of the well known Ibbenese House Tobo of the Port of Ibben. House Tobo was always a house of raiders and warriors, a trade not for the merchants of Ibben but for those seeking glory in the eyes of Gods and men. In the presence of such expectations, Rogg would soon be immersed in the art of war and combat. Rogg’s father Agg would every bit the man that Rogg desired to be, he coveted all that his father accomplished. Lord Agg Tobo was a member of the ruling shadow council and had been for many years, he wielded the magnificent Valyrian steel axe of House Tobo: Hoarfrost, and he wielded it spectacularly. Rogg would spend much of time learning from and following in his father’s footsteps. He took time to speak to members of the Shadow council, hoping to one day be amongst be among their ranks. In 254AA, Rogg would finally marry at the age of 20 in a marriage negotiated in part by himself. His wife would be a Adora Chulo, a daughter of House Chulo of Ib Nor. Rogg had not resigned himself to the Port of Ibben’s gloomy streets and had taken to spending time with her in Ib nor itself, sailing by his Longship when he could, trekking through plains of wild beasts when he could not. Their marriage was happy but was soon tested as their first son was born in 258AA, not long before the Shadow Council moved Ibben to war… 2 years prior in 256AA the Shadow Council of Ibben, and in extension Rogg’s father, was approached by Lorathi Magister Nyessano Eranyr in an attempt to rally aid to Lorath stuck besieged by Braavosi since 254AA. The result was refusal although Agg Tobo, ever the reaver he was, supported the notion of spilling Braavosi blood to quell their expansion and in part, for the sake of it. With this in mind eventually in 258AA Ibbenese would send aid; House Tobo being one of those out in force. Agg Tobo lead an Ibbenese force in The Battle of Lorassyon Wake, with Rogg being amongst those fighting. The fighting was fierce, enough so that even the great Agg Tobo was slain. Rogg, despite great grief, fought his way across his ship’s boarded deck to retrieve his father’s body and the axe in his loose grip. The young heir of House Tobo became it’s Lord by tragedy. The young Lord Rogg was luckily no weak man, and by his gifted and skilled nature in the matters of war he helped lead the Ibbenese with the Sarnori and Lorathi to victory. The victory was due in part to the distraction and consequent weakening of the Braavosi fleet due to Ibbenese raiding, raiding in part led by Rogg’s uncle who like his brother would also fall valiantly. Rogg would only return to the Port of Ibben in 259AA where he set about with his father’s learnt charisma and his success abroad to push for his father’s position on the Shadow Council. Rogg would be granted the position by the thousand of Ibben. The win was likely in truth due to his position as the head of a family with extensive connections to wealthy and noble houses along with the fact that as a younger candidate, his voters would see a decades long ally due to lifelong nature of council service. The position on the council brought Rogg closer to the man he dreamed to be, though in the harsh lands of Ibben it seemed being alive and healthy was often good enough. Rogg’s wife would soon given birth to a new child, a second son: Kigg. The second son of Rogg Tobo would grow to be strong, a strength he took from his mother as she perished in giving him life. Rogg was struck down with more grief as his father’s death still taunted him in his mind. Rogg would spend a long time feeling numb, even still as his brother was killed 7 years later in a raid as well as his Uncle, whose wife would soon follow with a broken heart. It was not until 271AA that Rogg would be broken from his trance when he met a new woman; Salona Sulluk of the Port of Ibben. They differed in age much more than between Rogg and Adora, but a lord eager to see a marriage made to House Tobo made it so. By 283AA Rogg had become more the man he had stopped short of becoming, a new child kicked life back into his story. The following years proved prosperous and peaceful, with Ibben growing in strength Rogg now looks around for allies and foes as it’s never too late to build a greater legacy. Having received the invitation to go to Sarnath he has chosen not to accept, seeing it unwise and unsafe. In his stead however his son has insisted upon such a meeting with greater curiosity than the aging Lord of House Tobo. Timeline * 234AA - Rogg Tobo is born. * 254AA - Married to Adora Tobo (née Chulo) * 258AA - Son, Kagg Tobo, is born * 258AA - Father and Uncle die battling Braavosi * 259AA - Rogg is voted into the Shadow Council * 260AA - Second son, Kigg Tobo, is born * 260AA - Adora Tobo dies in childbirth * 267AA - Uncle is killed, Aunt soon follows brokenhearted * 267AA - Brother is killed * 272AA - Married to Salona Tobo (née Sulluk) * 283AA - Daughter, Hasga Tobo, is born Family Tree * Agg Tobo - 44 (B. 214AA, D. 258AA) - Father * Cassa Tobo (née Yauk) - 70 (B. 216AA, D. 286AA) - Mother * Rogg Tobo - 64 (B. 234AA) * Adora Tobo (née Chulo) - 62 (B. 236AA, D. 260AA) - 1st Wife (M. 254AA) ** Kagg Tobo - 40 (B. 258AA) - Son ** Belga Tobo (née Iluat) - 39 (B. 259AA) - Daughter-in-law *** Agg Tobo - 17 (B. 281AA) - Grandson *** Ogg Tobo - 16 (B. 282AA) - Grandson ** Kigg Tobo - 38 (B. 260AA) - Son ** Nudora Tobo (née Nuvoth) - 34 (B. 264AA) - Daughter-in-law *** Kasso Tobo - 16 (B. 282AA) - Grandson *** NassoTobo - 15 (B. 283AA) - Grandson * Salona Tobo (née Sulluk) - 45 (B. 253AA) - 2nd Wife (M. 272AA) ** Hasga Tobo - 15 (B. 283AA) - Daughter * Jogg Tobo - 63 (B. 235AA, D. 267AA) - Brother * Kilana Tobo (née Chulo)- 60 (B. 238AA) - Sister-in-law *# Jigg Tobo - 38 (B. 260AA) - Nephew Nizia Tobo (née Nuvoth) - 33 (B. 265AA) - Nephew’s wife * - Jagzo Tobo - 13 (B. 285AA) - Great-nephew *# Jagg Tobo - 11 (B. 260AA, D. 271AA) - Nephew * Vogg Tobo - 61 (B. 237AA) - Brother * Filona Tobo (née Joth)- 57 (B. 241AA) - Sister-in-law ** Figona Mogat (née Tobo) - 24 (B. 274AA) - Niece ** Fango Mogat - 27 (B. 271AA) - Niece’s husband ** Vigg Tobo - 17 (B. 281AA) - Nephew * Igg Tobo - 52 (B. 215AA, D. 267AA) - Uncle * Judiga Tobo (née Atka)- Age (B. 219AA, D. 268AA)- Aunt * Ogg Tobo - 40 (B. 218AA, D. 258AA) - Uncle Archetyped NPCs/Supporting Characters * Jigg Tobo - 38 (B. 260AA) - Nephew - Ship Captain * Vogg Tobo - 61 (B. 237AA) - Brother - Ship Captain * Kagg Tobo - 40 (B. 258AA) - Son - Trader * Salona Tobo - 45 (B. 253AA) - Wife - Medic * Kigg Tobo - 38 (B. 260AA) - Son - Hunter Category:Essosi Category:Ibbenese Category:Ib